Warlord
"Onward to victory! They can not stand before us!" Class Overview Characteristics: You are a strong warrior in melee, able to stand beside the fighter or paladin in your party. Your powers grand allies immediate actions (usually moves or attacks), provide bonuses to attack or defence, and grant healing in the midst of battle. Religion: Warlords favor martial gods such as Bahamut and Kord, and those who have a particular eye for strategy or leadership esteem Ioun or Erathis. Races: Dragonborn make excellent inspiring warlords, and half-elves are equally inspiring leaders. Eladrin are skilled tactical warlords. Tiefling warlords are versatile, combining powers from both builds, and humans can excel at either path. Class Traits Role: Leader. You are an inspiring commander and a master of battle tactics. Power Source: Martial. You have become an expert in tactics through endless hours of training and practice, personal determination and your own sheer physical toughness. Key Abilities: Strength, Intelligence, Charisma. Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, light shield. Weapon Proficiencies: Simple mellee, military melee, simple ranged. Bonus to Defence: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will. Hit Points at 1st Level: '''12 + Constitution score. '''Healing Surges per Day: 7 + Constitution modifier. Trained Skills: From the list below choose four. * Athletics (Str) * Diplomacy (Cha) * Endurance (Con) * Heal (Wis) * History (Int) * Intimidate (Cha) Class Lore Warlords are accomplished and competent battle leaders. They stand on the front line issuing commands and bolstering their allies while leading the battle with weapon in hand. Warlords know how to rally a team to win a fight. Your ability to lead others to victory is a direct result of your history. You could be a minor warchief looking to make a name for yourself, a pious knight-commander on leave from your militant order, a youthful noble eager to apply years of training to life outside the castle walls, a calculating mercenary captain, or a courageous marshal of the borderlands who fights to protect the frontier. Regardless of your background, you are a skillful warrior with an uncanny gift for leadership. Class Archetypes Inspiring Warlord: You lead by exhortation, encouragement and inspiration. Your powers help your allies find new surges of courage and endurance within themselves, helping them heal, shrug off debilitating conditions and defend themselves from attack. Your attack powers rely on Strength, so that should be your primary ability score. The benefits you give to your allies, though, depend on Charisma so make that your second best score. Intelligence is your third best choice, so you can dabble in other warlords powers and to help your Reflex defence. Tactical Warlord: Your leadership takes the form of quick commands, cunning strategies, and tactical superiority. Your powers guide your allies to extra and more powerful attacks, as well as helping them move quickly in combat situations. You can also assist your allies by moving your enemies around or knocking them prone. You use Strength for your attack powers, so that should be your best ability score. Intelligence is secondary, because it determines how effective a leader you are. Charisma should be your third best to improve your Will defence.